You Wont See This Every Day
by Zoe Ishida
Summary: My first Attempted At a humor fic. this is stuff you will never hear them say on digimon written in a sort of story form. well just read it it's short and don't forget to review


"I think I should go bold

A/N: Well this is my first attempted at a comedy so I apologize if it's terrible. 

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon/

**__**

You Wont See This Everyday

"I think I should go bold." Tai stated as he admired himself in the mirror.

"What no. I think your hair is perfect the way it is." Matt answered while he ran a hand through his own hair.

"You really think so Matt? Well I just wish I had gorgeous hair like yours. The way it shines like the son, and the way it use to stick out in every direction when we were younger."

"OH, please you're just saying that to be nice. You know I could never have awesome hair like yours. I love the way it's like ten feet tall. In fact I think you should grow it out some more." 

"You really think I should grow it out some more?" 

"Absolutely." Matt said smiling.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Mimi asked as she entered the garage.

"We're just complementing each other's hair." Tai answered without turning around.

"UH Mimi what did you do to your hair?" Matt asked casually.

"OH do you like it? I decided that hair like all other worldly things are unimportant. I have deiced to follow the teachings of Buddha, and give away all my expensive clothes and live in a box in an ally behind Mc'Doneld's."

"Good for you. I personally think that, that no hair look is very retro." Tai said sincerely as he admired his bold super model friend.

"Yeah and that lime green shirt and those mustered color pants are very mardygrolf." Matt said with an equal amount of sincerity.

"HA HA HA! All schools mush burn. BURN HA HA HA!!!!" 

"Hey Joe. Ruff day at school?" Matt asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Joe asked.

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders. Matt and Tai went off back to the mirror and continued to talk about hair, and complement each other's clothes.

Joe was telling Mimi the many possibilities of killing a teacher, while showing her how to properly tear pages out of a biology book. Mimi listened closely while she was biting off all her fingernails.

"OK Izzy show me again how to do that power serve." Sora asked as she and Izzy entered the garage.

"OK well you see it's all in the wrist." Izzy showed Sora how to serve her tennis ball.

"Izzy why aren't you at computer club, and Sora aren't you suppose to be baby-sitting?" Tai asked his friends while he was brushing Matt's hair.

"Screw HTML, Sora and I are going to climb Mt. Fuji." Izzy answered.

"OH don't worry about those little brats Tai. I gave them all scissors and had them run around the house with them face up." Sora said with an evil smile.

"Okay." After that everyone went back to what they had been doing before, with Sora writing die kiddies on the garage wall with her red lipstick, and Izzy doing push ups with Mimi sitting on his back.

"Greetings creatures of the light." Kari and TK entered wearing all black. Their hair was dyed black and they had piercing. every where.

"Wow little sister, I think that all black look is very you, and the body piercing. Are very millennia. All though I think that black mini skirt should be a little shorter." Tai said as he looked over his little sister's outfit.

"I think that Goth look is so adorable." Mimi stated as she looked over at the two twelve year olds.

"Yeah TK you should stick with that look, I think that mom would really like it." Matt said as he and Tai did the tango.

"Whatever freaks." TK answered. He and Kari were now piercing. Mimi and Izzy's noses.

Tai and Matt dancing to one of Brittany Spears songs while Sora began to spray paint all over the garage's wall. Joe was now shredding pages of his history book.

"Hello all." Davis greeted as he and Yolei entered the garage. To the amazement of all the others there Davis had blond hair and was wearing a white hat. Yolei was wearing all pink and she was caring a teddy bear. Davis walked over to where Tai and Matt where and handed Tai something.

"Davis why are you giving me back my googols?" Tai asked as he put the googols on the ground.

"I'm sorry Tai but you are no longer my idle. I have deiced to quite soccer and follow me new idles foot steps by playing basket ball." Davis answered as he and the oddly silent Yolei walked over to where Mimi was.

"Hello dolls don't you all look so wonderful on this fine evening." Ken said cheerfully as he joined the others.

"Hello Ken. Why are you dressed like that?" Davis replied as he greeted his friend.

"Oh ken that blouse is to die for where did you get it?" Mimi stated as though seeing ken in girl's clothes was an everyday thing for her.

"I got it on sale at JC Penny's. You don't think it makes me look fat do you?" Not at all Joe answered, as he looked his Fein over. 

"Bow before me you pathetic insects." Came a forceful voice.

"OH hello Cody lovely whether we've been having." Ken replied happily as Cody entered the garage wearing the Digimon Emperor outfit.

"You worthless Digidestined some day I will rule the world." Cody said, and he then turned around and ran off.

"Davis shouldn't we be going. You said you were going to take me to that new restraint remember." Ken pouted.

"Coming dear." Davis said as he and ken left the garage.

"Hey Sora play you a little one on one at basket ball." Izzy challenged.

"You're on shortly." Soar replied as she left carrying a bag full of scissors.

"You know who needs boys. They are worthless, and who needs fashion or candy. Come on Mimi lets go back to your box." Yolei said while Mimi followed her.

"BURN BURN HAHAHAHA!!!!!" Joe screamed as he ran out of the garage caring a can of gasoline and some matches.

"Such energy that one has." TK said in a monotonous tone.

"Yes but do we care." Kari answered as she and TK excited the garage.

"Okay Tai if you really want to cut your hair then come with me. I have the perfect style for you." Matt said as he lead Tai out of the garage.

Next day

Thank you for joining our new cast, and here are the top stories for to day.

Super model Mimi has announced her new religion to be Hinduism. She said that material items are unimportant, and that the only worldly thing she needs is her beautiful girlfriend Yolei, another, materiel girl gone holy. They both said that living in a card board box is a statement to all those material girls out there who think that clothes and fashion are important.

And in another story Sora the girl now know to be responsible for the deaths of ten young children will be going on trial in two months. Apparently while she was suppose to be watching the children she gave them scissors an instructed them to run around the daycare center with them face up. Sora had this to say about the deaths of the children. "Die brats die!!!"

Also in other new the city is at shock to find one of it's elite private schools burned to the ground. No one knows how the fire started, but officials say that the entire school has been drenched in gasoline. We will give you more updates on this story as it continues to develop.

Well on a brighter note, the Odibia high school won their soccer championship. However the team was not lead by Tai Kamiya, but instead was brought to victory by Izzy Izumi the schools former head of the computer club. Izumi had this to say about the game. "Screw Computers. I'm join the X games." Well we wish you luck on you try out for the X games Izzy.

The new team captain for the Odibia middle school's basketball team is Davis Motimya. He took over the position after the teams former captain resigned and has lead the team to three straight victors. He said he couldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for the love of his life the newest diva ken. By the way ken has announced the release of his new CD Butterflies With Scary Wings, so you will want to get a copy of that when it comes out.

Authorities are looking for someone to identify the bodies of a young boy and girl, which were found early this morning. It appears to be a double suicide. The two bodies where found on the shore of the Odibai river. Both of the children are wearing all black and seem to have jet-black hair along with many body piercing. If you know the identities of these children please call toll free 1-800-555-3214. Thank you.

Millions of female hearts are broke today at the news of Yamato Ishida's engagement to Taichi Kamiya. We take you now live with the happy couple.

"Yamato how does it feel to have found the love of your life?" the reporter asked.

"Well it is wonderful. At first I wasn't sure if I like him, but after seeing his new hair due I new I was in love."

The reporter turned to Tai who had a lime green mohwak. "What do you say would make this day absolutely perfect?" the reporter asked.

"Well I would have to say the only thing missing is my little sister and Matt's little brother. It's just not right without them here." Tai said as he gave Matt a little kiss on the check.

"Hey what do you think happened to TK and Kari?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Tai answered casually. Then he and Matt began to make out.

"Well there you have it folks true love." The reporter answered as the screen went back to the reporter at the anchor.

Well have a good day and thanks for tuning in. remember Emperor Cody has issued an all prune juice day so drink up and be happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that was defiantly different from what I normally write. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


End file.
